


Sea Salt

by everything_rhymes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_rhymes/pseuds/everything_rhymes
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley make love on the beach
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sea Salt

**

Moonlight danced in the surf, the wind flinging foam upon the beach. “Let’s fly!” called Aziraphale, and they were in the air, soaring above the silver sea, chasing each other through wisps of cloud, then diving into the waves. They floated, caressed by the water, caressed by the air, caressed by the light. They swam to shore, and then they were kissing, and then they were making love, the salt of their bodies at one with the salt of the sea. 

Deep inside Aziraphale, filling Aziraphale, Crowley whispered, “With my body, I thee worship.” 

“With these bodies, in this world,” Aziraphale whispered back. They came together, by the ocean in the moonlight, and then fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> Please note: this was originally written and posted as a flashback in a story that I am posting anonymously. I realized that it would work as a standalone ficlet, so I am posting it here as well. 
> 
> **


End file.
